


Competition

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassian has a competency kink, F/M, Jedha, Jyn is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian and Jyn run into a bit of trouble on Jedha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #9 on tumblr

“This isn’t a competition, Erso.” Cassian spit out through gritted teeth, as he pressed himself against the crumbling wall of the holy city. Blaster shots exploded around them, as he tried to keep his eyes on Jyn in the dust and flying debris.

 

“You’re only saying that because you’re losing.” she smirked, turning on her heel and blasting two more stormtroopers away. “That makes eight for me. You?” she tilted her head innocently at him, but in her gloating she completely missed a stormtrooper coming at them from around the corner. Cassian shot him handily.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” he grabbed her by the elbow and led her out of the narrow street they had been trapped in.

 

“Good shot, Captain!” she patted him on the back, ignoring the side-eye he was giving her, “But you still have some catching up to do.” Cassian did his best to keep a neutral face, tried hard not to think about the glint in her eye as she teased him.

 

“We’ll get our chance soon enough.” was his only reply, because he couldn’t think cohesively, because his careful, meticulous mind had been scrambled by the presence of this woman beside him. His logical mind screamed that her unpredictability and recklessness could jeopardize their mission, but a distant part of him was intrigued by it. He tried to tamp that feeling down.

 

“My contact should be waiting for us in an alcove at the end of this stree-”

 

He didn’t have a chance to finish, as a platoon of stormtroopers suddenly appeared from behind them.

 

“Halt!” the lead trooper shouted, but Jyn was already firing, taking out the first line as she caught them by surprise. Cassian covered her as best he could, but the troops began to regroup and he knew they didn’t stand a chance in that narrow alleyway.

 

“Jyn! Let’s get out of here!” he yelled, but she wouldn’t budge, and now there was blaster fire coming from the other end of the street. Cassian was forced to turn away from Jyn, and back to back they shot at the troopers coming at them. He hated not having eyes on her, and dread filled his stomach when she cried out, a shot hitting her blaster and destroying it.

 

“Jyn!” he finished off the troopers coming at him and turned, just in time to see her whipping her truncheons about, troopers falling left and right at her feet. He lowered his blaster as she dropped the final one with a backhand move that cracked the trooper’s neck as he fell to the ground.

 

“Looks like I won.” she stood amongst a pile of white armor, breathing heavily, a deep gash oozing blood on her brow, wisps of hair falling out of her bun and framing her face, bathed in sweat.

 

Cassian swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“I concede.” he managed to say, in as steady a voice that he could manage. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, and in that moment Cassian came to the slow realization that conceding to Jyn Erso would be a recurring theme in his life. 


End file.
